


Lesson

by NogitsuneShadow



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Failwolf, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sciles, Season 1, Werewolf, Werewolves, all the references, could be platonic or not, how to train your werewolf, learning how to werewolf, the how to guide, this should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneShadow/pseuds/NogitsuneShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott got beyond trying to maul Stiles, and everyone else thankfully, but that wasn't the end of his problems. Now he was having the opposite problem and who better than Stiles to teach him? Stiles was his best friend and sure the first lesson had gotten him more than a little hurt but Stiles' methods got results. At least he wasn't on Stiles' bad side this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is being gifted to a very special elk. Said elk was forced into the fandom by yours truly and they are very upset about what happens to Stiles and Scott as the seasons progress and so am I. So enjoy some fluff that has not been beta read.
> 
> Side note feel free to send requests. Give me a word or phrase to work with or a sentence even and maybe a pairing. Have feels with me and I will be more tempted to write more.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love. Let me know how I'm doing.

Stiles smiled a little at Scott. He was trying really hard to not smile or laugh at his best friend but he was failing terribly. It was a somewhat serious situation but one he could hardly take as such. Scott might be a werewolf but to put it lightly he was terrible at it. Of course the whole “I want to eat you” bit at the beginning was a little scary but with that safely out of the way all Scott did was pout. Stiles was still mentally bragging about how well he had taught Scott to control his anger enough to not shift. He’d taught Scott a valuable skill and a lesson at the same time.

Sometimes if Stiles was annoyed with something, mainly Scott, he’d think back to that day and feel ten times better. It was the simple pleasures in life.

As for the moment they were both in Scott’s room with the wolf pouting down at his hands. Stiles tilted his head a little as he watched Scott watch his hand as if staring hard enough would make something happen.

“I seriously think you’re going to hurt yourself if you keep giving your hand the stare down.”

“Stiles… This isn’t good and you know it. I appreciate not going out of control but now I can’t do it at all.”

“Poor Scotty has performance issues.” Stiles cooed with a grin but held his hands up in a placating manner when Scott narrowed his eyes at him. Apparently the flashing golden eyes still worked. They stayed for a few moments and he got lost in the color, having to blink a few times to get back to himself. They were shiny so it wasn’t like he could be blamed plus they were Scott’s which was just as, or more, tempting than something shiny. “Alright, look. First thing is first you need to stop looking constipated. Glaring at me is not an alternative either.”

Scott rolled his eyes but decided that it was probably in his best interest to behave. Stiles knew him best and his friend had been the one to control his shift, not Derek. Which in all honesty still baffled him. It made him think that Stiles would have made a much better wolf than him but he wasn’t sure if he’d wish that on Stiles.

“There we go. Right. So. We need to get you going wolf on command.” Stiles mused to himself as he placed his hands on his hips. He tapped his fingers gently against himself as he thought for a few moments before shoving Scott on his back onto the bed. Stiles easily ignored the squeak that escaped Scott and straddled his waist. “Maybe you need to tell yourself you’re being threatened.”

“That was what caused issues in the first place…”

“That was caused by rampant hormones. Don’t deny it or I will bite you.” Stiles saw Scott open his mouth and narrowed his eyes. He grabbed one of Scott’s hands and nipped at the finger, eyes widening when a claw came out.

Scott looked equally surprised and after a few moments the single claw went back down as they watched it intensely. “So that happened.”

“Please be more careful. I need my mouth for things.”

“It’s not my fault you have no sense of self-preservation!” Scott grumbled in exasperation. “It could have been my fangs too.”

Stiles waved a hand dismissively at the threat of danger. He’d had a feral Scott trying to tear him limb from limb so he wasn’t going to be deterred by a random claw or fang. “Too bad it isn’t like Wolverine. Would be a lot easier if thinking got results… Okay. I want you to close your eyes.”

A brow rose in response from Scott and Stiles groaned quietly. “You trust me, right?” He waited for the nod before continuing. “I helped last time and I will again now close ‘em.”

As skeptical as Scott looked he closed his eyes. Stiles smiled a little and turned Scott’s hand over a few times in his own. He huffed as he attempted to think of the best course of action. Once he had an idea he went for it. “Maybe you need to center yourself. Get more friendly with your wolf.”

“I don’t think it works like that, Stiles. We don’t get along.”

“So get in touch with your wild side. I know I know. I can see the disapproval but it’s so easy.” Stiles groaned. He should be getting props for making more wolf jokes rather than the dog jokes.

Stiles wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to do but Scott had faith in him so he needed to deliver again. He couldn’t pelt Scott with balls again either because for one they weren’t on the lacrosse field and two he wasn’t upset with his friend. 

“Maybe you’re not aware enough of the process, you know? Before it was the anger and instincts taking over so you weren’t really paying attention. Keep your eyes closed and try to get your claws out.”

Scott tried and his expression mirrored that but there was silence and he didn’t feel any different. “Anything happen...?”

“No. Hmm… Maybe we’re going about this the wrong way. Don’t think about your wolf as something separate. It’s still you. So think about the claws and fangs as an extension of yourself. Let’s try that.”

Scott was more than a little skeptical but he nodded in agreement. Stiles smiled a little and gently nudged his fingers down to make a loose fist. “So. Think about your hand. You know how that works, right? Right. So slowly open your fingers.”

Stiles kept one hand wrapped around Scott’s wrist to keep the hand up while the he used the fingers of the other to rest the pads against Scott’s knuckles. He started at the bottom and as Scott opened his fingers he let his own trail up. By the time Scott’s fingers were open Stiles was on the nails and he felt them extending. He wanted to make noises but held himself back until they were done.

Scott slowly opened his eyes because he’d felt the difference but could still barely believe what he was seeing. Somehow Stiles had managed it again. He smiled a little and brought his other hand up, fingers curled before opening them though not as slowly as before. The claws showed up again and Stiles made this aborted happy noise and he couldn’t help but laugh quietly. 

“You did it!”

“Yeah… Guess I did. Thanks.” Scott let them recede and popped them out faster like he had watched Derek do. Once he’d gotten the process down it was easy to perfect. “You’re the best.”

“Course I am.” Stiles smiled. He could see Scott ready to do the fond eye roll and only smiled wider.

“You’re the brains and I guess I’m the brawn now. So what can I do to repay you for being a werewolf tutor?”

Stiles snorted in amusement at the wording and hummed as if he had to think about it. “All the curly fries. You should know that.”

“I can do that.” Scott replied easily. He was used to Stiles’ need for curly fries.

“Scott…” Stiles huffed a little with a fond eye roll. He leaned forward onto his elbows and pressed their foreheads together. “Dude. You don’t have to do anything. I’m here for you, okay? It’s my job to help you out. Especially when I did this to you.”

“No you di- No. No interrupting me. Yes it was your idea to go out there but I chose to go and the wolf decided who to bite. Stop guilt tripping yourself. I’m going to be okay as long as you’re here.” Scott said honestly, knowing that he was working the puppy dog eyes. He tilted his head slightly and pulled Stiles’ down so he could nose at his friend’s neck. Werewolf senses or not the scent was familiar and had Scott relaxing. Stiles smelled like home and he never wanted to leave.

Stiles went along willingly though it took a moment to realize what was happening. The angle was odd to be at so he lowered himself down to flop against Scott’s chest. Scott had the air poof out of his lungs but after that it was fine. Stiles was glad that the need for an inhaler was gone or he wouldn’t have been able to do it. It was pretty comforting. He had Scott’s warmth to leech, warm breath against his skin, and he could feel Scott breathe under him. If he played with Scott’s hair he wasn’t going to admit it unless he could call Scott out on his wolf tendencies. They were naturally tactile people who cuddles for sleepovers, Stiles because he was a koala octopus and they both got cold easily, so he wasn’t surprised in the slightest.

Scott made a purr of a growl in the back of his throat as he settled in comfortably. He was finally starting to see what Stiles meant about playing nice with his wolf. They both agreed that Stiles smelled like heaven and there was no urge to move. He closed his eyes and relaxed, wrapping his arms around Stiles since he wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

Stiles smiled at the noise Scott made and squirmed a little to grab the blanket and drape it over them. As he did that Scott rolled them on to their sides and he squawked with flailing limbs. They settled in easily enough and he closed his eyes.

“Can you stay?” Scott knew that their parents were used to it enough but he felt like he should at least ask before they passed out.

Stiles hummed quietly in agreement and pulled the blanket above their heads. “Shh… Nap time, Scotty.”

Scott laughed quietly and nodded a little, smiling when Stiles giggled since the movement against his neck tickled. “Goodnight, Stiles.”

“Goodnight, Cuddlewolf.” Stiles replied to Scott’s hair, feeling the sleep begin to drag him under. 

It was a comfortable silence between them as they started to doze off. Stiles’ heart rate and breathing were so low and even that Scott thought he was asleep already so he felt like it was safe enough to speak. “Don’t know what I’d do without you…”

“Love you too, Scott.”

Scott opened his eyes and pulled away a little bit. He expected Stiles to whine in protest but he was asleep. Scott stared at him for a minute or two before the adrenaline spike went down. He hugged Stiles close and burrowed back into his neck. “I love you too.” He murmured before he let himself doze off as well.


End file.
